This is SONOTHAPPENINGAGAIN!
by kdyz
Summary: Yuu has yet to defeat Izanami and is encountering his life's biggest problem... Well shall we blame Izanami for our entertainment? PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THEN FAV:), I'M ALSO SEARCHING FOR A PROOFREADER
1. Chapter 1

**ULTRA UN-IMPORTANT WRITER'S AREA**  
_Dee-Da-Dam...Da-Da-Dim~_  
So~ I've been playing persona 4 on the vita and might I say that it's way better 0.0 introducing new ending etc...  
I mean, if I were this fanfic around a year ago (some months to be exact) I would have used p3 characters cause I never really  
admired p4 but once you watched the anime version then played it, you'd realize few things that was different from your first  
impression if you only watched the anime

**1.** Nanako isn't immediately 'Cheerful' as seen in the anime, she's somewhat .serious in the beginning where she still  
haven't warmed up to Yuu.  
**2.**Yukiko isn't that 'Naive', it's actually HILARIOUS, eg: when Yosuke was talking about 'private lessons' saying that he  
got jelous over students for having private lessons with their girls then asked Yukiko if she'd want to hav- BAM  
cut from chase...Yosuke meant study lesson with the group then Yukiko went like "..oh I'm sorry you meant 'study'?" _HAR_  
_ HAR HAR._ (Though she really is Naive... but not exagerated...maybe smart yet lacks...erm some sense, which is funny)  
**3.**King Moron is ermm...more handsome-er in the ga- what am I saying? the only difference was that his face was enlarged  
in the anime which made him look wo- I mean ehem ...*..descen-* never mind I can't bring myself to lie for the younger  
audience's sake -_-.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**FORMAT**  
'XX XXXXXX XXXX' = thoughts  
"XX XXXXXX XXXX" = dialouges  
*XX XXXXXX XXXX* = special effects  
[XX XXXXXX XXXX] = persona  
{XX XXXXXX XXXX} = kdyz's thoughts/comments, I really love to emerge laughing in dramatic scenes hehehe, anyways~ off to the character's Lounge!

{XX"XXXXXXX"XXX} = the one's inside the "" is Yuu's dialouge to me while the one's outside eit is mine

* * *

**CHARACTER LOUNGE**  
Yosuke: and it was like, **BUZZAM!**  
Yuu: *nod**nod* (_holding a cup of coffee_)  
Yosuke: then **huwatta!**  
Yuu: *nod**nod*  
Yosuke: ...are you even lis- ohh wait! I forgot it's time for **Ultra** **Useless DisclaimeR** that** NO~BODY ever reads!**  
Yuu: *nod**nod*  
Yosuke: seriously dude, I made an effort in making a stupid kid's show tone there... anyways, **kdyz** does not own any of the characters  
or games/animes mentioned in the story, except for the story personalities- you get it -.-, so back to the topic!  
Yuu: *nod**nod*  
Yosuke: never mind I'll just pull along the background for kdyz's story T.T  
_*Yosuke pulls in the background...prop #4,Yuu's room_***...enjoy...**

* * *

**STORY**  
_'It's been a while since I came here... but there's still something bugging me...'_ Yuu stared outside his windows, lifelessly..  
{By LIFELESSLY, I meant the expression, you know the calm some what -_- - that expression?}

_'Izanami...why do I always see that monster in my dreams...'_ Yuu moved away from the window and sat at the couch  
{I changed the scene, he hasn't defeated Izanami yet, it's not yet March, but Izanami's contacting him in his dreams}

* * *

***FLASHBACK***  
{It was a dark, stormy ni-***RIP***, **oi!** Yuu! why in the world are you messing with my side comments?!  
_ "well first of all it wasn't stormy, it wasn't even cloudy! and please stop exxxxxaggggeeerating,_  
_ your breaking the dramatic mood"_ well the audience might be irritated but it's my hobby, and glue   
that script back or I'm gonna change your ~future life~ and make you a beggar with the lowest of all IQ!  
_"Okay-Okay here, I glued it!" thanks!}_

_"well if it isn't the searcher of truth, or shall I say, the pursuer of truth?"_ ? Chuckled  
**_"Who are you?!, what do you want?"_** Yuu made a desperate effort to search around through the fog  
_"megane megane, megane megane"_ Yuu tried searching everywhere to find his glasses, he checked his pockets,  
his shirt, but it's no where to be found...  
{well duhh it's a dream provoked by ?~ "please stop commenting for some few minutes...I'm begging  
you" kay, geez you seem serious today Yuu...}

_"do you still strive for the truth?"_ ? asked  
_'the voice it's being echoed...somewhere from above!'_ Yuu stared up but...it was all covered in fog  
_"there's no use in searching for me, Izanami, yes... I AM Izanami"_ The voice seemed to thunder through the fog  
_"Izanami... the one in the folklore... Izanagi- wait you're Izanami?!"_ Yuu kept calm though his voice seemed  
to also thunder through the fog...giving it an ambient effect.  
{that's what happens if you practice too much for dramatic cutscenes** "I GIVE UP"** suit yourself Yuu :P }

_"your pretty clever child, I'd like to test your race, so I chose you as a representative"_ Izanami kept on chuckling calmly,  
as if she meant no harm...  
_"representative? test?"_ Yuu took a deep breath and sat on the fog below him calming down  
_"*chuckle* you'll see, oh don't forget to pack your belongings... farewell~ "_ Izanami's voice sounded seducing yet  
somewhat mocking...  
***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

_'What did she meant by saying...pac- wait...I'm getting a feeling..'_ Yuu's eyes suddenly widened  
_'No...**NO!**...I don't want to visit the** underworld!**...wait... calm down...'_ Yuu took a deep breath and calmed down  
_'follow what she said and calm down...'_ Yuu walked to his wardrobe and took out his duffle bag

_'Now what should I pack...'_ Yuu searched his room in 40 seconds _*lightining fast speed in the animation*_  
_'hmmm... maybe I'll bring with me my phone and it's charger...'_ Yuu rubber banded the charger and carefully arranged it  
in his bag's side pocket

{anyways I'm a **HTC fan** and short trivia, his phone is an HD2 and a One X+- "talk about a biased writer, you shouldn't  
be giving out info's that easily.." really? "yea really" oh thanks Yuu! okay I'm a fan of Apple (but I actually hate Apple  
I'm still with Ht-) " That is soooo not gonna help..." Oh you're still here Yuu? move along with your er  
melodramatic scene, comeon now move along move along *pushes Yuu out of the director's room, with chibi animations*}

_'Maybe a laptop's gonna be handy...then some sporty clothes, then a formal suit, then my casual clothes, then _  
_ some swimming trucks then oh my toothbrush! and a toothpaste, cause I heard that Loki doesn't need to brush his teeth,_  
_ so maybe he won't be able to share some spare... then hmmmm my Ps Vita, then derrderrderr myy hmmm what else..._  
_ oh yea, a towel~"_ Yuu carefully thought of important stuffs and neatly stashed them into his dufle bag, he brought many  
so it required him to use his backpack too, and last but not the least...he brought with him a picture of the gang with  
Dojima and Nanako included, and a water bottle, etc.

_'All set...'_ Yuu sat on his futon and gloomily though about everything he's gonna be leaving behind  
'better call up the gang' Yuu dialed his friends to meet up at the food court

* * *

**-JUNES FOODCOURT-**  
{_*Everyday's great at your Junes~!*_, oh sorry...can't get that melody outa my head ahahah}

_"Hey guys!"_ Yuu tried to sound optimistic  
_"Senpaiiiii~"_ *Rise quickly shoved Yosuke outa of her side to make space for Yuu*_ "Over here! it's vacant"_  
Rise Smiled while teasing Yuu

_"Yea it's vacant...my **butt's allllsoo vacant**"_ Yosuke rubbed his butt and stood up  
_"anyways, how ya doin pardner? we goin back to the Tv?"_ Yosuke asked, still rubbing his butt  
_"Hmmm... well I don't plan on that but...It's almost March...so I wante-"_ Yuu looked around and noticed everyone's gloomy faces

{Talk aboout how insensitive Yuu iss..."well who in the world is the writer? hmm?" see?! INSENSITIVE!}  
_"I'm sorry"_ Yuu looked down, sympathetically  
_"Comeon senpai! let's enjoy it instead!"_ Rise quickly *lightning fast quick* stood up and tugged Yuu's arm  
_'She's dang dangerous'_ Chie also stood up  
_'not on my watch'_ Yukiko stood up too  
_"well were like a family Rise! You can't **hog** him **all to yourself!**"_ Kanji grinned after slamming his fist to the table

_"*gasp* your planning to** hog him too like Rise**?! I mean why don't we all just ang out!"_ Yosuke shockingly said  
_"HEY WAIT!** I** don't** swing that way** **senpai! I love** chicks! NOT **dudes!**"_ Kanji stood up fiercely  
***UWAAAAAA**, a kid is crying in the scene*

_"Look...were all depressed that senpai's going away.. 'especially Rise-chan and Yukiko-san, well suspiciously more on the girls' _  
_ but let's give him a slight break okay?"_ Naoto blatalantly exclaimed

_"Naoto's got a point"_ Yosuke said... somewhat still depressed by remembering his best friend's about to depart

_"Thanks guys..."_ Yuu flashed his genuine smile

_"you know dude? side comment here, but you really look hands- cool when you're smiling and serious and calm and... okay okay!_  
_ you are charming, it's a big shock that you still don't have a girlfriend!"_ Yosuke laughed while trying to lighten up the mood

_"yea..."_ Yuu chuckled along while may I qoute _~some~_ girls are staring daggers at each other

* * *

** * SOME HOURS HAVE PASSED AND IT'S ALREADY NIGHTTIME ***  
***THUD**THUD**THUD*** Yuu exxaaaagggggeeeeerrrattttiii nngggglllllyyy stomped his feet on the staircase up to his room  
_'it's nice walking on wodden matting... the underworld...might have...coal'_ Yuu gulped at his imagination

Some minutes have passed and Yuu still sat on his futon, clearly shaken as to what Izanami mentioned  
_'No..this can't be happening, I better get some rest...'_ Yuu shook his head and arranged his futon

-**BE-RUBETTO ROOM** (velvet room ahaahah nihon-go, room is heya but it didn't seem to fit)-  
_*velvet room music..you know the creepy one?*_

{I really like bg musics of Shoji Meguro and Danny Elfman~ greatttt composers}

Yuu woke up, unfazed by his surroundings, _"why am I here?"_ Yuu asked Igor

Elizabeth had this somewhat sorry sad face while Igor had his dead on serious face  
_"You signed the contract, didn't you? it said that you are to be held responsible for every move that you make,_  
_ we, at the velvet room, are merely guiding you to your destination, but the destination varies...by your movements..."_  
Igor philosophically said.

_"you somewhat, provoked a goddess"'_ Igor looked at Yuu intently,

_ "your destination... has changed route, it really greatly differed, look around"_  
Igor creepily smiled

_'he's serious...there's no fog outside... wait, is that blue sky I'm seeing?'_ Yuu took quick scan at the window

_"I'm sorry...but in some certain cases that an orb of existence come within our grasp...we'll make sure to quickly _  
_ contact you...as of now...farewel..."_ Igor waved his hand while Elizabeth seemed somewhat sad

_'everything's coming to me like a blurrrrrr'_ Yuu's eyes intinctly shut from the light

* * *

** *EXPOROSION!***  
_"*cough**cough**cough*...where am I!"_ Yuu found himself sitting in the ground with his backpack and duffle bag  
in his arms

***EHHH?! Louise summoned..** background noise, RAGING chatter***

_'what is this? what language are they speaking?!'_ Yuu shook his head trying to concentrate  
_[though art I...and I art though... **and were a happy family with a great big Hu-**, oh sorry, I tend to find those_  
_kind of melodies...catchy, it is I, Izanagi]_  
Yuu clasped his head in utter shock and pain coming through his head but the pain was gone in a few seconds  
_[Yuu, listen, you are in a foreign dimension, this land was created by another god, I remember it... he infused an some of his_  
_power to the royalties, telling them to spread and govern to help the other people, some of these people..in fact_  
_everyone standing around you are from royal lineage, they have magic powers of some sort, be careful]_  
**_'Izanagi?!'_ **Yuu thought immediately after he recovered  
'how are you able to talk to me?! and what language are they speaking?' Yuu said while closing his eyes trying to meditate  
_[hmmmmmm I believe it's their creator's magical presense that allows us to speak to you, you can even summon us, take part on our_  
_skills and such, an example would be the tv world, it was hosted by Izanami so you were able to summon us, I think their language_  
_is what you call... Gibberish... kidding, it's an ancient dialect their god started, some of your personas would understand it,_  
_like me, Izanami, and the such]_  
Yuu nodded in his mind and stood up looking around,_ 'so this is... a foreign land to me...'_

Yuu noticed that everyone stared at him  
_[here let me help you, remember me saying that you can partake in our skills?]_ Izanagi chuckled lightly

***guarhh*** Yuu clenched his head and fell to his knees, he felt his ear go deaf for a moment..then suddenly...he can understand them?!  
Yuu stood up and closed his eyes to clear his mind

_"what have you summoned Louise!, it's acting strange!"_ a certain girl exclaimed  
_"but...he's pretty cute, kyaa~"_ another girl exclaimed

_"summon servant?...it's in the rules louise... please make your ties with your familiar"_ A bald man said to the girl with  
pink hair

_'what is this?!'_ Louise stared at her familiar

_"hmm?"_ Yuu acted calm as if nothing happened

{we all know how image conscious Yuu can be ahhahahhaha}

_"who...are you?" "as for me I'm Narukami Yuu, pleased to be your acquaintance"_ Yuu flashed his most charming smile  
{sorry I was playing tokimeki memorial just a while ago so I was making him seem like Saeki}  
_'I need to grab their attention in a nice way somehow...'_ Yuu smiled again  
*kyaaa~ the girls in the background squeeled*

Louise's face flushed a scarlet red,_ "A-I'm Louise deru Variereru"_ Louise went closer to inspect Yuu  
_'just keep up the innocent face just keep up the innocent face'_ Yuu thought while holding up his smile  
_"louise... time is almost up"_ the bald man reminded her while staring at Yuu  
_"hmmm...consider yourself lucky"_ Louise inched close to Yuu and kissed him at the lips...well it was an **EPIC EPIC EPIC-FAIL!**  
Apparently she wasn't able to reach Yuu's height, luckily Yuu was shocked and was outbalanced and yea so he became her familiar

_"what in the world did you do"_ Yuu tried to act calm and wiped his lips off using his black overdress sleeve's

{you know his winter outfit had a black over dress right?}

Yuu stared intently at Louise's eyes,_ "what?! how dare you, you a commoner! I should be the one disgusted!"_ Louise yelled

_"a commoner?"_ Yuu was somewhat shocked but began to calm down  
_"I'm not from your land so please don't associate me with it"_ Yuu walked some inches away giving off a cool aura  
*the girls are going crazy*

A girl approached Louise_ "well, if it isn't Louise the Zero"_ the girl chuckled and approached Yuu  
_"may I help you?"_ Yuu calmly said trying to think things over  
_"I'm Kirche Von Zerbst, you can call me Kirche, but people call me Kirche the fever, you'll know if come by my roo-"_ Kirche  
was stopped by Louise "get your hands off him! his my familiar!"  
Louise ~miraculously~ fabricated a dog leash and tied Yuu's head to it  
_"come on I'll show you your den"_ Louise yanked the leash but it won't move  
_'Izanagi, you said I could use your skills right?'_  
_[yes, and of any of the other persona...]_  
Yuu grinned  
_'Lucifer-'_  
_[hmmm...Yuu, you're getting more interesting by the minute]_ The voice was somewhat more different than Izanagi's voice...  
it was lucifer's  
_'I'm getting the hang of this'_ Yuu smirked  
_"why won't you obey your master you commoner?!"_ Louise yanked harder but suddenly stopped

*sfx: blank silence*

Yuu imaginized the leash slowly burning, releasing him from it...  
_'so that's how it works...'_ Yuu smiled at Louise  
_"don't worry I'll follow you, I'm your familiar...WRIGHT?" _Yuu playfully smirked

{and~ I was playing phoenix wright hours ago... anyways}

The students surrounding them had their jaws at the ground Louise held her head high up and walked to her room

when they reached the room, Yuu let go of the bags he was carrying  
**_'I wan't to surive-I wan't to survive'_** Yuu looked around just before Louise brought some barnyard straws and placed them on the floor  
_"what's this louise?"_ Yuu asked  
_"your bed"_ Louise smiled devilishly  
_"I'm sorry but I refuse to be treated this way"_ Yuu tried to use his reasoning skills  
_"**HMPH!** Then sleep outside as your will!"_ Louise mockingly grinned  
_"sure, why not?"_ Yuu unzipped his bag and took out his sleeping bag

Louise's mouth gaped open but immediately closed_ 'what is that thing?'_ Louise stared at Yuu's sleeping bag as he exited  
moments after Yuu's exit Louise examined his belongings  
_"he's my familiar, therefore, I have rights to inspect his belongings"_ Louise tried to reason herself for opening Yuu's bags  
_"...? it won't budge! but I saw him open it!"_ Louise was shocked at the amazing bags Yuu brought with him

* * *

**...MEANWHILE...**

_'this sleeping bag's way better than those haystack!'_ Yuu silently muttered as he laid down  
Yuu kept thinking about the previous event when he heard someone  
_"hmmm?"_


	2. Chapter 2

ULTRA UN-IMPORTANT WRITER'S AREA URGENTLY READ! (very contradictory eh? eheheh)  
Hey guys~ HAPPY NEW YEAR!, I read from the reviews that a lot of you had some problems understanding it might be because  
of my format, (I know I'm a lame writer with not much experience stop rubbing it in), if it's those bold letters/words then  
it's a pun, those are supposed to form sentences (some of them) eg: when kanji was talking.. just check it out and form out  
the words in bold you'll see a new sentence that states the truth ahahhhaha and some names and words changed in spelling like  
EXPOROSION cause that's how they pronounced it and also Louise's name, anyways could you please enighten me to what changes  
I need? just pm me, I'm also in dire need of cleaners and pre-readers (pm me),  
Just remember that sentences enclosed in "" are Yuu's thoughts, please read the format section, anyways thnks for the  
awesome reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it (other than it needs cleaning), anyways don't forget to review!

TO BE CONTINUED

FORMAT  
'XX XXXXXX XXXX' = thoughts  
"XX XXXXXX XXXX" = dialouges  
*XX XXXXXX XXXX* = special effects  
[XX XXXXXX XXXX] = persona  
(XX XXXXXX XXXX) = goes like Yuu: yes? (holding a cup of tea) or Nanako: waaaa (watching a horror film) something like that  
{XX XXXXXX XXXX} = kdyz's thoughts/comments, I really love to emerge laughing in dramatic scenes hehehe  
anyways~ off to the character's Lounge!

CHARACTER LOUNGE  
-AT THE AMAGI INN'S KITCHEN-  
Chie: hmm... hey Yukiko, what do you put in brownies to make it really yummy?  
Yukiko: Lot's of sugar will do (feeling like a professional~)  
Chie: oh yea~ then let's maybe add some soy sauce to make it more brown! *grabs a whole bottle of soy sauce and shakes it down  
like a bottle of ketchup*  
Yukiko: Salt makes food firmer so let's add some salt *grabs a whole bottle of salt and pours it all out*  
Chie: the more the firmer! *nods* hmm but we shoud also make it fluffy... oh! baking powder!  
Yukiko: I think we have it somewhe- oh here it is *pours the whole packet out*  
Chie: and don't forget the chocolates! *grabs a whole packs of hershey cooking chocolates*  
Yukiko: wait don't pour it out yet, we need to put only few so that our guests will tastes the other ingredients  
*get's a teaspoon and measures it carefully*  
Chie: there it is! now let's pour it out into the pan! heheheh this is sooo gonna taste good!  
Yukiko: we need to put it in the oven at the heat of 230 F and tke it out after around 40 minutes  
Chie: wow Yukiko! you did your homework!  
-45 MINUTES HAVE PASSED-  
Yukiko: OH I forgot! it's already passed 45 minutes...  
Chie: huh? but won't your oven ding when it's done?  
Yukiko: maybe we accidentaly forgot that we heard it?  
Chie: let's check it out

Yukiko: ...I forgot to plug the oven  
Chie: *jaw drops to the floor*  
Yukiko: ah ehhehehe...uh..OH YEAH! it's time for the disclaimer!  
*pulls the gigantic disclaimer board*  
Chie: where did that piece come from?!  
Yukiko: it was just by the wall covering the window at where Yuu, Yosuke and Nanako are waiting  
Chie: hey look they're not there? they left a note!  
Yukiko: let's check it out...wait let me do the disclaimer first.  
kdyz doesn't' own any of the trademarked characters and game/anime below.  
Done!  
Chie: ...this is Yuu's handwriting..and it says~

TO BE CONTINUED

STORY  
"hmm?" Kirche bent down to look closely at Yuu  
*Yuu opened his eyes to see who it was*  
"WHA-what? Kirche?" Yuu was surprised by the fact that someone was looking at him so closely  
"why is a handsome familiar sleeping in the hallway?, OH WAIT did Louise kick you out?" Kirche sneakily asked  
"well..yea...APPARENTLY I'm to be treated like an animal here!" Yuu sarcastically explained  
"Ohh? why not come to my room? I'll let you sleep there" Kirche seductively said  
"really? thanks" Yuu quickly stood up and rolled his sleeping bag, bringing it with him.

-KIRCHE'S ROOM-  
"You can sl-" Kirche was interrupted when some guy knocke at her window  
"Kirche! you said you'd sleep with me tonight!" they guy desperately said  
"oh... uhhh sorry I forgot" Kirche snapped her wand at the window and turned it into a wall

"uhh...is that your boyfriend?" Yuu asked with a calm expression  
'AT WHAT FLOOR ARE WE FOR A GUY TO BE KNOCKING ON SOMEONE'S WINDOW?!" Yuu acted calm despite of his semi-shock  
"oh nonononono he's nobody, anyways would yo-" Kirche was interrupted again when three guys riding a broom reversed her  
wall spell and begged her to sleep with them

"salamander" Kirche ordered her familiar to deal with them

"as I was saying, you can sleep here" Kirche seductively said as she patted beside her  
"really? you'll let me sleep on your bed? thanks" Yuu walked closer to the bed and unrolled his sleeping bag, laying it on top  
of the bed.

"I don't think you'll need that...thing... this bed's mattress is made from the most expensive cotton in this land, it's smooth  
like my skin" Kirche smoothed out her bed with her hand while grinning

"ohh, no thanks, really...I find my sleeping bag very comfy compared to mattresses" Yuu sheepishly smile as he laid down  
on his sleeping bag...on top of kirche's bed, and pulled on his bag's covers.  
'I'd rather not let those guys see me carelessly sleeping on your bed...I still want to survive!' Yuu closed his eyes and laid on  
his right side.

{well Yuu is sleeping on the right side of the bed}  
"aww come on, your no fun, I'm more than that louise the zero in e-ve-ry way you can see" Kirche inched closer to Yuu's back  
running her fingers on his left arm

Though even with her afforts Yuu acted asleep and completely ignored her

"your so cute when your sleeping" Kirche hugged Yuu from behind sticking her body at his back

'is she even normal!' Yuu thought though he still tried to act asleep  
'I mena yea Rise's like this but this is crossing the line...I better act asleep if I still want a bed to sleep on...'  
Yuu took a deep breath and exhaled acting completely asleep

"you have very manly body there" Kirche expanded her territory, tracing her hands over Yuu's chest, tickling it

'please make her stop... I guess I need to just sleep to ignore her completely' luckily, Yuu is an expert in the sleep  
instantly techinique so he immediately drited off to sleep  
{I mean you just press a button in the game and he's asleep right? ahahahaha}

-THE NEXT DAY-  
*SLAM!*  
"THERE YOU ARE! I KNEW YOU'D COME TO THIS GIRL'S ROOM!"

"wha-what's happening?" Yuu slowly sit up and stared at Louise  
"who are y- WOAH! WAIT! I mean wait, I'm really here? as in here?" Yuu frantically glanced around  
"It's so early...you're causing a big noise louise, kindly step out of my room as me and my lover drift off back to sleep~"  
Kirche sat up too and rubbed her head before clinging to Yuu's arms

"WHAT-WAIT-WHAT?! me? your lover? when did that happen?!" Yuu wore his rarely seen expression, opening his jaw in shock  
"oh did you forget the romantic scene we had last night?" Kirche touched Yuu's lips  
"I could swear that nothing happened" Yuu uninterestingly replied  
"why- you dog! YOU COULD'VE FLIRTED WITH THE MAID BUT OF ALL PEOPLE- A ZERBST?!, you are gonna recieve your punishment!" Louise  
evil-ishly grinned and brought out a whip

"shiki-ouji" Yuu calmly said under his breath  
[hmm... You required my assistance?] Shiki-Ouji said  
'yea...you have null-physical right?' Yuu smiled in his head claiming victory

"oh come-on louise you can't punish a man for choosing a woman with mo~re than what you have" Kirche said trying to compare  
her upper part with louise

"grrrrrrrrrrrr" louise immediately launched for Yuu with her whip...but... the whip won't even tough his skin

"eh?!" Louise shockingly expressed  
"kyaaaa- 3 that's so my lover! so strong and handsome, and ~manly~ in every part" Kirche happily noted

'...was I abused when I was sleeping?...' Yuu imagined with a defeated expression

"wha-what are you?!" Louise asked rather loudly  
"a human" Yuu philosophically replied  
"a- hu-man?" Louise asked slower  
"...something like you but from a different planet" Yuu defeatedly said

"as if I'd believe you, hmph anyways were gonna be late for breakfast, let's go" Louise held her head up high and trotted out  
"*sigh* I am so messed up now" Yuu said under his breath

"aww come-on, you can always have me" Kirche popped out  
"uhhhh no thanks" Yuu charmingly smiled and bowed  
"thank you for the bedding last night" Yuu said before he turned around to head to the door  
"it was more than bedding~" Kirche mentioned before he headed out  
"wait-WHAT?! YOU ABUSED ME?!" Yuu immediately confronted Kirche  
"ahahahah, I was just kidding, I'd rather I do it while your awake" Kirche grinned and tugged Yuu's arms  
"come on let's go to the dining hall or we'll be late"

-DINING HALL-  
'woah...WOAH!...these people ARE VERY RICH!, I mean those food, those eating wares' Yuu's thought was cut when Louise smacked him  
behind  
"oi you dog, your eating place is over there" Louise pointed to a dog bowl with a piece of bread in it at the corner-most of the room  
"you're lucky you get to eat inside the dining room unlike the other familiars" Louise went back to her seat

"GRRR if only I wasn't this hungry I'd revolt against this but..." Yuu calmly walked to his place while many girls silently  
stared at him

'how in the world would I be full with just this?!' Yuu silently thought as he started to munch on his small piece of bread

"uhm... would you uh..like to have some?" Yuu looked up from his sorry place and met the face of a girl, probably younger than Kirche,  
he can't compare it to Louise cause Louise is very very loli type like.

The girl was offering him a plate of un-eaten chicken meat along with rice and gravy with matching spoon and fork.  
Yuu stood up to thank the girl

"Thank you very much, oh I'm sorry I haven't catch your name yet" Yuu flashed his most charming smile, too charming that  
the girl immediately walked away as if she was sleep walking murmuring many stuffs

'How nice of her, maybe if louise was that kind, I'd be more greatful' Yuu sat with his back on the wall and plate on his lap and  
started to eat like someone who was thought extremely well manners, noticing that the girls are in a rush while picking out some food.  
'how hungry are they?' Yuu silently thought as he complimented his food.

*RUSH*  
"UHHH..." Yuu was surprised as to how mnay girls went up to him and offered him some food, it seems that starting when the  
first girl came up to him they started to offer him a variety of food.

"are all of you really giving this to m-" Yuu was cut off when he heard a bell ring  
"oh my love! it took me some time to arrange this meal but please do enjoy it with m- eh..." Kirche took a look around her  
and noticed all of them bringing him food.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! his my familiar and none of you have any right to feed him" Louise emerged from the crowd looking really angry

"..*sigh* sorry about her, she seems to really hate me, but thank you very much for this plate, my name's Narukami Yuu" Yuu smiled  
and took the plate from the hand of the girl in the crowd nearest to him

"*squeeeeeeeel*" the girl happily ran away joyfully hopping  
"...they won't even reply" Yuu sighed

Kirche inched forward and took Yuu's arms but suddenly  
"where's the chef! who cooked this meal?!" a black-haired boy shouted pointing at his mashed potatoes  
*head chef emerged*  
"uhh, I made that sir, is there something wrong?" the chef said looking really frightened  
*the crowd around Yuu as well as Louise and Kirche not to mention Yuu, turned around to watch the whole show*

"why in the world is there this small piece of potato left unsmashed?!" the boy angrily pummeled his hand  
"you are not doing your job very well!" the boy yelled at the chef

'what?! a small piece of potato was left unsmashed and he's getting mad already?!' Yuu removed Kirche's hands from his arms  
and strongly made his walk to the boy's direction.

"may I ask you something?" Yuu said  
"depends" the boy replied  
"I wasn't really asking for your permission, anyways, I figured that you guys are magicians or wizards something like that"  
Yuu was cut off  
"how rude!" the boy exclaimed  
"your the one who's rude, if you mess up a spell that means you didn't do your job well right?! and wwe have teeths for goodness  
sake, you could grind the 2x2 centimeeter piece of potato with your mouth" Yuu loudly yet calmly implied

The boy was shocked  
"why you-hmph! I invite you to duel at the courtyard this 2 pm, see you there" the boy walked out immediately off the scene

"th-thank you" the chef was at the verge of tears as he hugged Yuu  
"uh..it's nothing" Yuu replied  
"you're always welcome to eat at our kitchen...bu regarding that duel.." the chef seemed to think really hard  
"it's nothing don't worry" Yuu smiled  
"no..he's a wizard...but I heard your more than a familiar..so you might make it, oh I need to go back to my duties, please  
visit us if you have sometime" the chef smiled and went back to the kitchen

'so they ARE wizards...' Yuu thought, after a few seconds he suddenly realized everyone's gaze at him  
"oh uhh, sorry about the commotion, I just wanted to give peace here..anyways I'm off" Yuu walked off the scene too not  
noticing the number of fans he gained

-2 PM-COURTYARD-  
"Heh, so you did came!" the boy mockingly said  
"of course" Yuu grinned

*tap**tap*  
Yuu turned around and saw a blonde boy  
"go for him, even I hate that boastfull bastard" the blonde boy handed Yuu a sword  
"that's a spare sword I saw from the knight's area" the stepped back and stared at Yuu's opponent

"thanks" Yuu muttered

"wait!" Yuu looked at the voices direction and saw Louise running to him  
"don't do it! you'll die!" Louise exclaimed  
"don't worry Louise" Yuu smoothed out her cheeks and held his sword, leaving Louise dumbfounded  
'It's goof to know that she cares' Yuu smiled  
"GO MY LOVE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Yuu saw Kirche from the corner of his eye

" STOP WASTING TIME! let's start this!" the boy raised his wand and sent many icy shard to him  
'hmmmm Beelzebub' Yuu successfully evaded all of the attacks and smirked at his opponent  
*crowd is chattering noisily*

'my turn...Helel"  
[what an easy opponent Yuu! want me to handle it?] Helel boastfully said  
'NO, just lend me yourself'

'Megidola' Yuu muttered under his breath and smirked, running up to his opponent and  
crashed the hilt of his blade to his opponent's stomach.

"Ga-" Yuu's opponent kneeled on the ground and fainted

*chatter*  
Yuu heard many praises about like "he's so awesome", "is he real?!" and stuffs like that but one thing caught his ears  
"did his opponent die?!" Yuu was shock and immediately inspected his opponents body, he had weak pulses and seemed like dying

'freak- I'm not good with healing uhh...' Yuu scanned his persona lists  
'King frost'  
[Yuu! this person's about to die!... come on let's try healing him!]  
'HOW SHOULD I DO THIS!...should I summon King frost out?-..I think I already got it' Yuu quickly cupped his hands around his  
opponent's stomach and muttered  
'diarama'

"*gasp**gasp**gasp**cough* wha-what are y-y-you?!" the boy clenched his stomach

"I just thought you your lesson" Yuu smiled and tried to be friendly, come take my hand  
{I won't let you go ahahah JK}

"I-I don't need it!" the boy raised his wand and teleported  
'nice trick..' Yuu was slightly amazed

*SQUEEELLL!*  
*CHEERS*  
Yuu looked around and saw the faces of many happy people. one that stood out was Louise, who's moving closer to him.

"You idiot I thought you were going to die with those shards but..." Louise looked at the grass beneath her  
"as your familiar I should be able to protect you right?" Yuu ruffled Louise's hair  
"baka" Louise hid her blush  
"anyways I need to return this sword" Yuu walked to the boy who had been waiting behind Louise

"wow, you really are something, but I sure am better, I'm Guiche Grammont, President of the Order of the Undine Knights, I'm actually  
looking for someone to seat in the vice-president's chair, do you mind to?" Guiche smiled as he smelled a rose

'talk about being braggy...but he seems like a nice person'  
"sure" Yuu smiled and shook Guiche's hand  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Saito" Guiche waved off

"...how did he know my name?" Saito asked himslef rather outloud

"well remember when you mentioned your name in the dining hall? it made quite a pass around the people" Kirche chuckled

"eh? you always pop out from nowhere" Yuu chuckled

"WHY YOU~" Yuu could hear a certain person getting infuriatingly mad

Yuu spun around and happily checked his guess that it was louise...too late

*EXPLOTION!*


End file.
